Amatoria Liebschaft
by Clavo Lunaticas
Summary: Es geht darum das jemand eine geheime Liebschaft hat.... ach, lest es einfach!


Disclaimer: Hm, also die Idee und die Frau gehören mir, alles andere J.K. Rowling.

Worum es geht? Tja, um eine Liebschaft.... ach meine Güte, es geht um Sex. Lest's euch durch.....  

Es ist meine erste Geschichte dieser Art, also übt bitte ein kleines bisschen Nachsicht mit mir. 

Ich steigere mich noch *droh*  *g*

                       **Amatoria **

Er hörte die Schritte von hochhackigen Schuhen hinter sich. 

Er saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür, brauchte sich aber gar nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer sie war.

„Darf ich mich setzten?" schnurrte ihm eine leicht rauchige Stimme ins Ohr.

Auch darauf gab er keine Antwort, denn er wusste das sie sich setzten würde, wie jedes mal.

Sie ging an ihm vorbei und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Endlich schaute er auch von seinem Glas hoch. (Wieso trank er eigentlich vorher immer ein bis zwei Met? Um sich Mut anzutrinken? Wozu denn? Doch - vielleicht stimmte das sogar......) 

Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, dann wanderte sein Blick ihren Körper hinab.

Sie war sexy gekleidet, wie immer und er spürte gleich die Lust in sich aufsteigen.

Mühsam versuchte er sie zu unterdrücken, es konnte schließlich sein das sie auch noch etwas trinken wollte....

Zum Teufel damit, er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann. 

„Verdammt gut siehst du heute aus," sagte er, seine Stimme klang rau.

Sie blickte ihn offen an: „Na da kann's einer aber nicht erwarten, was?"

Er lächelte entschuldigend, was ihm ein wenig misslang.

„Na ja...," begann er. 

„Vergiss es," unterbrach sie ihn lächelt, stand auf, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich zur Tür.

Er freute sich sehr auf das Kommende, es war jedes Mal unbeschreiblich gewesen und, ohne angeben zu wollen, es wurde immer besser.

Sie mussten nur die Treppe hoch, zu ihrem gemieteten Zimmer, welches er mit fahrigen Fingern aufschloss.

`Meine Güte' dachte er, `ich bin der Meister der Zaubertränke und ein erwachsener Mann und dennoch benehme ich mich wie ein Teenager, ohne jegliche intimere Erfahrungen, beim ersten Mal. Dabei ist das hier nun mittlerweile nichts neues mehr für mich.'

In der Tür blieb er stehen und beobachtete sie wie sie sich lasziv auf dem Himmelbett niederließ. 

Seine Sinne waren bis zum zerreißen gespannt, als er auf sie zutrat und sich vorbeugte um sie zu küssen. Doch diesmal wich sie ihm aus und kicherte leise. 

„Na los, fang mich doch!"

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und versuchte sich über sie zu werfen, doch wieder entwand sie sich mühelos seiner Umarmung. 

„Willst du wohl still....." Ihr Lachen unterbrach ihn, das wollte er sich nicht gefallen lassen und stürzte sich wieder auf sie. 

Immer noch lachend sprang sie vom Bett und drückte ihn von hinten nieder.

„Ha! Hab ich dich," säuselte sie in sein Ohr, knabberte daran und begann von hinten mit geübten Griffen sein Hemd zu öffnen, dabei streichelte sie zärtlich seine Brust.

„Oh," stöhnte er und genoss es wie sie sein Hemd ganz abstreifte und ihm sanft seine Schultern massierte. 

„Hhhmmmm," gurrte sie in sein Ohr, als sich ihre Hand langsam hinunter tastete, seine Hose öffnete und sich in seine Boxershorts schob.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie erst ganz sanft begann ihn (oder eben „ihn", was bin ich  doch frivol heute *kicher*) zu massieren und dann langsam immer stürmischer wurde.

„Hör...nicht...auf....," keuchte er. Doch sie dachte auch überhaupt nicht daran, noch nicht....

Doch als sein Keuchen immer erregter wurde, ließ sie von ihm ab und legte sich mit sinnlichen Bewegungen vor ihm aufs Bett.

Er zog sie hoch, streifte ihr das Oberteil ab und öffnete mit geschickten Fingern ihren BH.

„Severus," stöhnte sie, seine Hände umschlossen ihre Brüste und begannen sanft sie zu kneten. 

Voller Verlangen beugte er sich über sie und schob seine Hand langsam unter ihren Rock, mit der anderen streichelte er noch immer ihre Brüste und begann nun sie zu küssen. 

Severus saugte sich an ihnen fest, als müsse er ertrinken wenn er jemals damit aufhören würde.

Seine andere Hand streichelte nun zärtlich die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel, schob sich dann in ihren Slip und begann sie sanft zu streicheln, dabei spürte er wie sie sich leicht aufbäumte und genoss ihr leises Stöhnen.

Ihre Hände fuhren über seinen Rücken und krallten sich in seine Schultern als er sanft einen Finger in sie hineinstieß. 

„Zieh... mir den.... Rock aus," keuchte sie.

Er tat wie ihm geheißen, mit fahrigen Bewegungen streifte er sich dann auch seine Hose ab und warf die Kleidungsstücke achtlos vors Bett.

Wieder beugte er sich über sie, betrachtete ihren Körper und blieb dann mit dem Blick an ihren vollen Lippen hängen, vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr und küsste sie. Erst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, verlangender.

Sie öffnete die Lippen, gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass und umkreiste sie mit ihrer. Es war als würden ihre Zungen miteinander im gleichen lustvollen Takt tanzen.

Seine Hände glitten an ihrem Körper hinunter, umfassten ihren Po und hoben ihn leicht an.

Sie stöhnte auf als er in sie eindrang.

Ganz langsam begann er sich zu bewegen und wollte jeden Moment auskosten.

Ihr Becken bewegte sich heftiger, sie wollte ihn antreiben, doch er machte weiter, quälend langsam.

„Bitte....," bettelte sie, „oh, schneller, bitte, schneller...mach weiter, hör nicht auf....ohoo, aber bitte schneller!"

Aber er wollte ihre süße Qual nicht beenden.

Ihre Hände umfassten seinen Po, begannen ihn zu kneten. 

Severus atmete schwer, bewegte sich schneller, und spürte das er sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte. Immer wilder wurden seine Stöße und sie passte sich seinem Rhythmus perfekt an, es war als wären sie eins.

Er spürte das auch sie bald soweit war und trieb sie mit immer unbarmherzigeren Stößen weiter auf den Gipfel der Lust zu.

Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter, dann spürte er wie ihr Schoß anfing zu zucken und mit einem lauten Schrei bäumte sie sich ihm entgegen. 

Jetzt konnte er sich endgültig nicht mehr beherrschen und spürte das auch er soweit war. 

Noch ein paar mal stieß er zu, dann spürte er wie auch er kam.

Einige Sekunden blieb er noch ruhig auf ihr liegen und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, dann rollte er sich von ihr herunter und legte den Arm um sie.

Er hasste nichts mehr, als Sex der nach dem Akt sofort abgebrochen wird und so streichelte er sie noch zärtlich und küsste ihren Hals.

Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und nach einer Weile hörte er ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge.

Vorsichtig stand er auf, zog sich leise an und verließ das Zimmer.

Nächste oder übernächste Woche würden sie sich wieder hier treffen, immer wie einer der beiden grade Lust auf den anderen hatte.

Das ging nun schon eine Weile so. 

Durch Zufall hatte er sie in Hogsmeade kennen gelernt.

Sie war eine von den Frauen, die solch eine unglaubliche Erotik ausstrahlten das man gleich über sie herfallen wollte.

Er hatte keine Gefühle für sie, genauso wenig wie sie für ihn, doch er war auch nur ein Mann und nachdem beide festgestellt hatten das sie sich sympathisch fanden, eine Beziehung allerdings niemals in Frage kommen würde, hatte sich das hier so ergeben und er war nicht traurig darüber. Ganz im Gegenteil, Gefühle waren für ihn ein Graus, aber dennoch wollte auch er auf seine Kosten kommen und so war diese Abmachung das beste was er treffen konnte.


End file.
